The Rigelian Empire
The Rigelian Empire is a custom civilization made in three incarnations, each by Lord of Admirals, Kobazco and Mathetes. Rudolf (ironically) requires Gods & Kings, but Berkut & Rinea do not need DLC. Berkut's Workshop Page Rinea's Workshop Page Rudolf's Workshop Page 'History' 'Rigel' In the year 189 of the Valentian Calendar, the Rigelian Empire was established in the northern region of the continent. It was ruled by Duma. In the year 374, Rudolf was appointed as the successor of the Rigelian Emperor Rigel III. Despite being an indirect relative of the Emperor, Rudolf was chosen due to his ability to wield the Falchion, in addition to the fact that he bore the brand of Duma, which gave him priority placement in the line for the throne. He ascended as Emperor Rudolf I. In the year 398, poor harvests caused the food-stocks of the Rigelian Empire to run dry. Despite Zofia's bounty, Rigel's request for assistance was met with rejection, leading Rigel to start a war against Zofia. Rudolf himself led the troops during the invasion. A year later, despite the army's repeated successes in the war, the upper echelon of the Rigelian Army negotiated a ceasefire in exchange for a large compensatory sum of gold. Afterwards, the Rigelian Army remained garrisoned in Northern Zofia. Despite the ceasefire, Rigelian occupation caused the Zofian people to harbor resentment towards Rigel. After the revolution in Zofia, Rigel fights against Alm's army. After the death of Rudolf, Alm unifies Rigel and its former rival Zofia as one country, becoming the first king of Valentia. 'Berkut' A noble general of Rigel, Berkut's father, who was Emperor Rudolf’s younger brother, died young. Being so timid as a child that even riding a horse would make him cry, his mother raised him strictly so that he would not be teased for being fatherless, and to become a man worthy of becoming the next emperor, until she also passed away before he reached adulthood. Viewing Emperor Rudolf as a surrogate father figure, he developed an interest in devoting himself to the military, in order to seize recognition for his deeds. He guided the coup d'etat in Zofia by luring Desaix into betraying his homeland. Berkut also convinces Fernand to join the Rigelian army after leaving the Deliverance. He is vying to be the next emperor and commands the invasion of Zofia to prove his military prowess. He is also engaged to Rinea, who cares for him during the ongoing war. According to Lukas, he is around the same age that Alm is. 'Rinea' Rinea is a noblewoman from an impoverished Rigelian house and is engaged to Berkut. Even within the Empire, she is renowned for her beauty, and the one person whom Berkut trusts without reserve. Rinea met Berkut at a royal ball. Despite the lesser nature of her noble house, Berkut was charmed by her beauty and offered to dance with her, thus beginning their romance. During the events of Echoes, Rinea is first introduced when Alm's forces storm Desaix's fortress where Berkut was stationed. Rinea showed no interest in the battle as she detested violence. Berkut was content to sitting back and watching the battle unfold with her at his side. After Alm kills Emperor Rudolf, it is revealed that Alm is Rudolf's true son, thus rendering Berkut's right to the throne invalid. In his frustration, Berkut enters the Duma Tower where he pleads to Duma for more power. Worried for Berkut, Rinea follows him into the Tower and tells Berkut that she does not care whether or not he is emperor, never desiring herself to be empress from the beginning, only to remain next to him for the rest of her days. Berkut takes this as a slight and drives him over the edge, offering Rinea's life as payment for power from Duma. Rinea's soul departs from her body and is engulfed in flames as Berkut holds her lifeless body. In pain from being forcefully transformed into a Witch and forced to obey Berkut, Rinea attacks Fernand, mortally wounding him. Shortly after, Alm's forces encounter Berkut and Rinea where the two forces clash and ends with Rinea and Berkut both defeated. As Berkut is on his death throes, Rinea's spirit, now free from Duma's influence, beckons for Berkut to join her in the afterlife where they can search for their "empire" together, so long as Berkut is content with having Rinea as his "empress." Berkut accepts her offer and departs alongside her into the afterlife. 'Rudolf' The fourth Emperor of Rigel, as well as a renowned general who stood on the battlefield from a young age, with numerous victories to his name, Rudolf was chosen as the successor of Rigel III despite being only an indirect descendant due to his ability to wield the Falchion and bearing the brand of Duma. Having had a strong relationship with Mycen in their adolescence, both were thoughtful yet hot-blooded men, who would stay up all night to debate Rigel’s future and current state. Following his ascension, a young Rudolf met with the War Father at Duma Temple. During this time, Rudolf sensed Duma’s disturbing descent into madness. Nevertheless, he pledged dominion of Valentia to Duma. However, he did not specify the time of invasion; instead, he ruled while promising to prepare for war. Thereafter, in order to convince Duma of his intent to conquer Zofia, he bolstered the Rigelian army’s armaments. Seeking guidance, Rudolf met with Halcyon, the High Priest of the Duma Faithful. It was then that he received a prophecy foretelling Valentia’s spiral into destruction, with only two with special Brands, one born in Zofia and another in Rigel, held the power to free the Valentian continent from the gods’ control–the “Children of Fate”. About 17 years prior to the start of Gaiden/''Shadows of Valentia'', Rudolf was blessed with a son who bore a special brand of Duma on his left hand. Upon seeing this mark as well as receiving a report that a Zofian princess with a Brand was born around the same time, Rudolf realized that Halcyon’s prophecy was in motion, and secretly met with Mycen, where he entrusted his son to him to raise into a great warrior. Through the years, Rudolf enacted a plan to spur the Valentian people into conflict in order to end the rule of Duma and Mila on the Rigelian and Zofian people respectively, both whom he viewed as a danger to humans as a whole. During said preparations, a man was washed ashore in Rigel and discovered by a Rigelian priestess, who man showed great skill as a knight and the two became close. Naming him Ezekiel, or Zeke for short, Rudolf tasked him to follow a man who bore a mark on his left hand should he ever meet him in battle. Zeke would later uphold this promise, following Almin his cause. As such, when the poor harvests persisted to the point when the Empire’s food stockpiles ran out, Rudolf made the decision to invade Zofia, starting the invasion. By becoming a conqueror, seemingly set on unifying the continent of Valentia under a single rule, Rudolf begins his real plan, requesting the Falchion from Duma in order to seal Mila, and aiding Desaix in his rebellion in order to provoke the true heroes to come out and stop him or unite the continent by military might. Over the years, Rudolf became acquainted with his nephew, Berkut, who desired to become heir to the Empire by becoming a great knight worthy of Rudolf. Rudolf often humored Berkut's ambitions and grandeur, but when he constantly failed him during the conflict against the Zofian force, the Deliverance, Rudolf sidelines him to prevent further shame upon the empire. 'Dawn of Man' 'Berkut' Long life unto you noble Berkut, General of Rigel and defender of your homeland. Your life was a struggle as you strove to appease your family and your uncle, Emperor Rudolf of Rigel, but throughout all your resolve to overcome and win power for yourself and your beloved Rinea was stalwart. In times of war you commanded your army with a strong hand, refusing to accept defeat. Though in the end your life was cut short, history will remember the noble sacrifices you made for your cause. You have been given a unique chance to rewrite your history. To truly rule as you were born, raised and destined to. Your people are strong and look up to you for leadership. Can you forge an empire for you, your beloved, and your country that will rise above all? 'Rinea' The hardened people of Rigel wishes Duma's blessings upon you, gentle Rinea. You have become the Empress of Rigel as your betrothed Berkut wanted. While Berkut may not have gotten the throne, the disappearance of Alm has left you to manage Rigel. While you do not have the military talent of Berkut nor do you have the high social standings of more prestigious nobles, you were given a chance through the most fortunate of circumstances. Rinea, the people of Rigel meets this new world with an expectation of a brighter future. They will follow your gentle rule and are ready to build a great nation that will exceed the Rigel of Rudolf's time. Will you build a prosperous Rigel and shed off the tragic fate that awaited you in the canon? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? 'Rudolf' Hail, Emperor Rudolf of Rigel. Long have you ruled over Rigel, following the ancient ways of Duma. You have worked hard to make your people strong, and have spent many a day training your troops. However, this time spent in solitude away from kindness did not shake your intelligence. When noticing Duma's age maddening him, you heeded the prophecy of old. Your son, Alm, was born with a strange mark on his left hand. You also heard of a Zofian Princess being born with a mark on her right hand. Seeing the signs, you sent your child to live in solitude so that the prophecy may one day be fulfilled, and the age of Gods would come to an end. Oh great Emperor Rudolf, all you can do now is wait. You must lead Rigel coldly, and bring the age of Gods to an end. Will you bide your time, waiting for the prophecy to fufill? Will you seal away the Gods? Or will you take matters into your own hands, through the might of Rigel? Will you build a civilization to stand the test of time? 'Unique Attributes' 'Berkut' 'Rinea' 'Rudolf' 'Strategy' 'Berkut' Berkut is indeed overpowered, but he does have some limitations that bring him down a bit in player's hand. His main bonus is the insane yield bonuses granted by his Rigelian Keep, but to do that he must settle near tundra (or marshes), and therein lies the initial problem: it takes a while to hit Engineering and given the poor growth potential of Tundra even with forests, Berkut will have to wait a bit before he can bring out his unique building. Once that happens, however, Berkut becomes nearly unstoppable and can practically win in any direction he wants. 'Berkut As An Enemy' Berkut is probably among the biggest douches amongst the Fire Emblem leaders: while he isn't directly hostile as say Gangrel, Grima, or Walhart, Berkut is in general more competent thanks to his unique building. The AI compensates for slow start thanks to its head start in tech and bonuses to growth/production, so it's common to see Berkut landing on the top of the list and become the one AI you must stop. Berkut also is greedy when it comes to wonders, so expect Berkut to become hostile if you happen to grab a wonder Berkut covets. Berkut is also irredeemably expansionist - Berkut is not afraid to forward settle (as do most AIs) and will covet the player's land more than the player is comfortable with. Berkut is also a thorn as Berkut is aggressive, and thanks to his unique building, Berkut's more often than not able to bring large number of troops which are up to speed (and probably more advanced than the player in higher difficulties). 'Rinea' Rinea is very much suited to a turtling strategy, although Rinea has an incentive to found more than 4 cities if Rinea can grow them enough to work specialist tiles. However, Rinea has many of the strengths and weaknesses that Korea has, and the most detrimental is Rinea's lack of bonuses until the Medieval era. Because of this, Rinea is vulnerable to early game rushers like Gangrelul, Dayan, Lyn, Walmart, and may even get rushed by Chubkut as his bonuses kick earlier in at Engineering. Rinea may have some incentive to go wide, but that bonus only applies if the cities work specialists. As such, Rinea's better off going tall if the lands are not conducive to growth. Thus Tradition is probably the safest go-to choice. However, there are more reasons to have more than 4 cities, as Rinea's unique units are limited to 2 per city and such limits are bound to the city - so one can't build a small peripheral city as to allow the capital to have more Minor Nobles, and thus once again the emphasis lies on having those extra cities grow enough to efficiently work specialist and produce Minor Nobles. With that being said, Rinea's Post-Classical Era is strong: Rinea first has access to the Noble's Manor, which yields some base food to spur growth but more importantly grants cities some production based on the number of Social policies taken. Not only that, as specialists come to play, Rinea should see Great People a lot faster than the other civilizations while also benefiting from more golden ages and culture. The Minor Nobles may be defensive in nature, but given their above Camel Archer stats, are also equally potent in offense as well. However, Rinea can find it a bit annoying to capture cities, for Rinea cannot field Knights as Minor Nobles replace them. 'Rinea As An Enemy' Rinea as an enemy is one of the more competent Fire Emblem leaders modded in by Mathetes, although Rinea is still probably the least threatening of the Rigelian leaders given her pacifist nature. Rinea’s bonuses are far more AI-friendly as the culture is given through an XML effect so the AI recognizes (a part of) the bonus of working specialist slots. Not only that, Rinea's unique building provides the AI a nice boost to growth and production, which are one of the two things the AI gets a great lead in higher difficulties. However, Rinea does not have much in the way of early game bonuses, meaning Rinea will be nowhere near as consistent as Berkut when it comes to hitting the top of the score list, but Rinea still can prove to be a capable opponent if Rinea’s left alone to grow. Since Rinea's Castle does not provide additional defensive bonuses, a neighboring Rinea can be easy to cripple should Rinea grow too strong. On the other hand, Rinea's pacifist and friendly nature does allow the player to easily befriend Rinea and sign Research Agreements to help catch up on tech. 'Rudolf' Rudolf's Rigel disregards many of the divine spamming techniques of other religious FE civilizations and turns the idea of Faith on its head; using Faith itself as a tool to boost your civilization directly, rather than through religion. How well your performance as Rudolf will go depends largely on how much of a risk you're willing to take in investing into Faith. Depending on your start, Rudolf's Rigel is one of the few civilizations who can safely invest into Piety, either as a second policy tree or a starter if you're feeling bold, due to the early potential of Shrines and Temples for him. If you have an opportunity to pick up a foreign religion, do so if the religion has religious bonuses of any kind. Early-faith generating pantheons, wonders, anything you can get your hands on to boost your faith output and unlock the potential of your UA, the better. Outside of this, Rudolf's strongest victory type is generally Domination due to his ability to rush out units, as well as the decent power of Gold Knights. Science isn't too bad of an option either, especially with some late game cheese of rushing spaceship parts with Faith. 'Rudolf As an Enemy' While Rudolf no longer has the limitless potential of infinite city settling on his side, he still makes for a formidable AI to be up against. Unlike his fickle nephew, Rudolf generally remains either neutral or guarded to most he encounters, though he's still quite ambitious nonetheless. The main thing to consider when going up against Rudolf is trying to track how much Faith he's generating per turn, as this will determine whether or not Rudolf can snowball or not; because Rudolf has a strong, if not ironic, bias towards Faith and Religion, you can often expect him to pick Piety either first or second. Things to look out for are Pantheons, buildings and especially wonders that yield Faith (especially with Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions enabled) and, most importantly, if he has acquired a religion himself. While Rudolf himself is a stalwart atheist, the same cannot be said for most of his people, as Rudolf can still acquire a foreign religion despite the fact that he cannot found one himself. If Rudolf ends up netting a religion with religious buildings or reformations, he has the potential to become much more dangerous. Saying that, even the mighty Rudolf has a technical cap on his faith-to-production capabilities, and while this is less of a problem for the AI, Rudolf cannot be carried on these bonuses alone anymore. If the Rigelian Emperor isn't shooting up the scoreboard or hoarding wonders rapidly, you needn't pay him an exceptional amount of attention. 'Music' 'Berkut' * Peace - Prince of Darkness (Echoes) * War - Praise this Despair! (Echoes) 'Rinea' * Peace - In a Silver Garden with You (Echoes) * War - Vestiges (Echoes) 'Rudolf' * Peace - Truth (Echoes) * War - Lord of a Dead Empire (Echoes) 'Mod Support' *Unique Cultural Influence **by Berkut: **by Rinea: **by Rudolf: *Civ IV Traits in Civ V **Berkut - Imperialistic, Financial **Rinea - Industrious, Diplomatic **Rudolf - Industrious, Aggressive *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities **Berkut - Ice **Rinea - Water **Rudolf - Earth *Fire Emblem True Start Location **Archanea/Valentia TSL **3 Continent TSL **5 Continent TSL *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions - Berkut and Rinea prefer the Duma Faithful 'Screenshots' BerkutLeaderScene.jpg|Berkut's leader scene featuring his unique greeting with Rudolf. BerkutInGame.jpg|Berkut in-game. RineaSetUp.jpg|Rinea in the "Set-up" game screen. RineaInGame.jpg|Rinea in-game. RudolfLeaderScene.jpg|Rudolf's leader scene. RudolfSetUp.jpg|Rudolf in the "set-up game" screen. 20180114213527_1.jpg|Rudolf conspiring with the player against his own nephew 'Credits' 'Berkut' *Lord of Admirals - Author 'Rinea' *Mathetes - Author 'Rudolf' *Kobazco - Author *Mathetes - LUA Assistance Category:Civilizations Category:Valentia Category:Civs that favor Great People Category:Civs that favor Production Category:Civs by Lord of Admirals Category:Civs by Kobazco Category:Civs by Mathetes Category:Civs with multiple variants